Ey, Perseguimos carros?
by Kanon umino
Summary: Una vez dijiste que morirías por mí, que estarías a mi lado si decidiera dejar todo atrás -le dijo serenamente, no es que le gustaran las pruebas de amor, pero le gustaría saberlo- que tiene esto de diferente?" TomxBill TH oneshot/songfic


**FANFIC**

Es basicamente un songfic de la cancion Chasing Cars de Snow patrol,hermosa cancion, algo cortito y romanticon sin llegar a lo cursi espero les guste y la traduccion de las estrofas es lo mas fiel que pude lograr n.n este fic fue escrito enuna noche de insomnio e inspiracion gracias por leer!! las letras en cursiva son partes de la cancion, y les recomiendo que al llegar al final escuchen la cancion, es muy mona x3 ya saben los personajes son en base a personas reales que no tienen nada que ver con la historia la historia que salio de mi mentecita, hasta ahora no se ha comprobado si los gemelos kaulitz han cometido incesto (aunke mataria por confirmarlo .) y no gano dinero por esto n.n

******Ey, Perseguimos carros?**

_Haremos todo, cualquier cosa…_

_Para nosotros mismos…_

Últimamente Todos los días se levantaba y pensaba, que tocara hoy? Concierto definitivamente no, eso lo recordaría muy bien, Sesión fotográfica? Firma de autógrafos? O porque no?, reírse estúpidamente cuando una cualquiera le pregunta por millonésima vez que si tenía novia, Dave lo llamaba entrevista; para el solo era un fastidio, al principio le gustaba la idea de que la gente le diera curiosidad su persona, se dormía pensando en cuantas mujeres en ese momento pensaban en él o leían en una página de internet la entrevista de esa tarde, veían por la televisión la repetición de x canal para escuchar su de su propia boca que le gustaba salir a fiestas, jugar videojuegos o cualquier otra cosa trivial que aunque muy común entre las personas, el hecho de hacerlo ellos, era merecedor de 5 minutos de televisión nacional, sip, sin duda alguna eso alzaría el ego de cualquiera, no el autoestima, el ya tenía la necesaria para sobrevivir en el mundo tan rudo, sin embargo el ego, eso era algo diferente, je, sin duda al principio fue de lo más divertido, ese sentimiento de ser algo más que los demás, pero…

Poco a poco ese mismo sentimiento se fue volviendo monótono, siempre lo mismo, las mismas preguntas, la misma chica "linda sonriente", el conductor "simpático", colores vivos, todo tan diferente y repetitivo a la vez, causo que lo divertido del juego se perdiera, después de todo y analizándolo detenidamente… todo era tan superficial, y poco a poco ese mismo ego se fue alejando dejándolo con los pies firmes en la tierra y con una claridad nueva hacia las entrevistas, darle al mundo lo que quería escuchar y concentrarse en lo que realmente valía, la música, después de todo ya sabía que esperarse de las preguntas, muy rara vez cambiaban y era divertido en otras 

ocasiones no tanto, como cuando se trataba de sentimientos profundos, no le gustaba hablar de cosas realmente intimas; por muy famoso que fuera, siempre se reservaría sentimientos para sí mismo, algo que aprendió de Gustav, aunque el baterista ya lo llevaba al colmo de lo reservado si tenía algo de razón, nada que ver con su hermano menor, si, menor aunque no le gustase, para él era tan fácil expresarse sin perder su esencia, darlo todo sin perder realimente nada

Eso era lo realmente difícil para él, la claridad de sus pensamientos, decir que le gusta más el vodka que el whiskey y sip, también que una vez se vistió de rosa y su abuelo fue la única persona que le pudo decir "lindo" sin que le rompiera la nariz, no era nada del otro mundo aceptar ese tipo de cosas frente a la cámara como muchos piensan, mientras que… hablar de que sintió su primera relación sexual o que haría en caso de la muerte de un familiar, wow expresar todo lo que uno siente en una sola frase no era algo fácil para la mayoría de la banda, el mayor de todos simplemente ignoraba el tipo de preguntas mientras que Gustav se cerraba completamente sin siquiera a dar una respuesta, cuando para sí mismo ese tipo de situaciones si lo descolocaba a veces, no era que se sintiera incomodo o algo por el estilo pero realmente no eran temas que uno vaya comentando por la calle o piense al levantarse a diario para tener lista una respuesta concreta, realmente se preguntaba como Bill lo podía hacer, hablar como si nada acerca de todo, tener siempre una sonrisa para cualquier situación o contratiempo frente a una cámara, detrás de ella era otra historia sin duda alguna, sin duda su hermanito era todo un estuche de sorpresas….

_Aun no sé muy bien_

_Como decirlo…._

_Como se siento_

_Esas tres palabras_

_Dicen demasiado_

_Pero son insuficientes…_

Su hermano, Bill, podría hacer una lista de todas las cosas buenas de él y seria más larga que la de cualquier niño que aun cree que santa o los reyes magos le traerán el mundo solo por ser un niño bueno, también podría hacer otra lista… de las cosas malas del vocalista, seria igual de larga y justificada que la otra, pero de ambas listas, una simplemente la estrujaría y directo a la basura, no lo pensaría dos veces, a él le gustaba disfrutar la vida, ya lo había demostrado de mil maneras, ponerse a analizar las cosas malas no iba con su forma de ser, estaba de mas a su parecer pero no por ello ignoraba la realidad, si, había malos ratos pero ya había perdido bastante tiempo pensando en ello, actualmente había llegado a la conclusión de que los errores, penas, engaños y demás pasan y que el simplemente no lo podía evitar, pero no por ello se detendría, no, simplemente se aceptan se aprende y se sigue, había demasiado por sentir para no vivirlo

Creo que aprender todo esto se debió a una persona en concreto, el mismo Bill, no sabía si de verdad existía un ente todopoderoso que regia las vidas de las personas desde algún punto del universo, pero de ser así, agradecía el hecho de haber sido dos, y no una las personas en el útero de su madre, y de no existir ese ser, aun así estaba agradecido, de conocerlo, de amarlo, de despertar cada día a un lado de él respirando su olor, viendo su paz de su rostro y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, al principio como buenos hermanos se querían protegían y peleaban, ahora como buenos amantes hacían lo mismo pero con otro sentimiento…

El mismo lo llamaba pasión mientras que Bill amor, creo que ambos estaban bien al fin y al cabo ambos sentían lo mismo aunque con diferentes palabras, pero no todo esto era felicidad, el dolor que esto conllevaba también los había hecho derramar bastantes lagrimas, no solo por el hecho del inicio de su relación, que después de todo dejaron atrás los prejuicios y decidieron ser felices juntos, pero juntos era la palabra que causaba estas lagrimas, por muy mitades que fueran, sus personalidades pesaban demasiado, Bill con su egoísmo y él con su ego, entre el yo quiero y el yo puedo respectivamente bastantes peleas se habían dado, él simplemente no pudo de un día para otro bajar de la nube en la que lo habían subido todas las mujeres que llegaron a pasar una noche a lado de él y Bill simplemente no podía dejar de ser Bill, sin embargo, juntos, también se dieron cuenta que valía la pena luchar por lo que tenían, por lo que sentían, y bien valía el intento de olvidad los errores ajenos y palabras dichas al calor del enojo si la recompensa era cada noche después de un concierto terminar rodando desde la cama hasta la primera cosa que les bloqueara el camino, aunque una sonrisa cómplice y un beso casto a escondidas también era un buen incentivo para la felicidad

_Olvida lo que nos hemos dicho_

_Antes de que nos volvamos viejos_

_Enséñame un jardín que reviente de vida_

Y aun a pesar de eso no entendía como Bill podía callar todo eso con un simple "conexión gemelica", eso era lo que más le molestaba de las entrevistas, el simbolismo que llevaban, el que al ceder un micrófono a alguien es para ser escuchado, por un momento, ese ser se vuelve el centro de la atención de miles, millones, no era lo mismo que una canción, que conlleva un sentimiento, escuchar una canción miles de veces te hace soñar e imaginar, en cambio, cuando se pregunta algo concreto, la respuesta es una idea encerrada, no importa si después vuelves a usar la frase, esa respuesta en su momento puede significar un todo, decir que solo eran hermanos, era algo que le dolía aun en día a Tom mientras que para el moreno solo significaba un bloque especial de determinada entrevista, sin embargo para que dramatizar, era parte de su trabajo todo esto, tanto el aguantarse algunas cosas, como el estar sentado ahora en el backstage esperando a que su hermano se arreglara para entrevista en vivo que tenían dentro de nada mientras que el pensaba en cosas triviales como el porqué de las entrevistas y que uno de estos días le gustaría perder el tiempo simplemente manejando su nuevo Cadillac con su hermano de copiloto y ver hasta donde llegaban,

Tal vez todo era culpa de esa tonadita que escuchaba mientras se levantaba para ir a apresurar al menor, no era una canción tanto de su estilo y solo la había escuchado contadas veces , pero la recordaba perfectamente, solo había entendido estrofa y media con los conocimientos básicos que tenia del ingles pero con eso le había bastado para asociarla con la personas más importante de su vida, algún día cuando tuviera tiempo se dedicaría a traducirla toda, por el momento entraba al camerino de la banda donde se encontraba su hermano solo y cerraba tras de sí la puerta pues era bien sabido que no le gustaba que lo miraran mientras se arreglaba, solo antes o después, Gustav y el eran los únicos que no recibían gritos de parte del gemelo si llegaban a entrar de improvisto, como ahora

el moreno terminaba de ponerse el delineador, el toque final de todo su arreglo y al ver a su espectador le dedica una sonrisa, nada de dientes y sobre exageraciones, solo un gesto que ambos comprenden que lleva consigo todo el amor de la persona amada y eso, le regresa el gesto el mayor y sigue con su ardua tarea el más joven, mientras lo hace el guitarrista lo observa, hermoso, sereno, feliz… le hace recordar la canción de hace un momento, no lo puede evitar y solo lo hace… canta

_All that I am (Todo lo que soy)_

_All that I ever was (Todo lo que siempre fui)_

_Is here in your perfect eyes (Esta aquí en tus ojos perfectos)_

_They´re all I can see (son todo lo que puedo ver)_

Tal vez resumir todo lo que siente en una frase no sea tan difícil después de todo pero piensa que es muchísimo más sencillo por medio de una canción

Tomi?- se voltea y le ve directo a los ojos el vocalista- acabas de cantar?- sabe cuánto odia hacerlo enfrente de él, debe de tener una razón, realmente no ha puesto atención a la letra pues la ha cantado en ingles y los idiomas nunca han sido su fuerte, pero la curiosidad si - y eso?

Es una linda canción- responde- me recuerda a alguien

Antes de que siga el interrogatorio se escucha una voz fuete del otro lado de la puerta de alguien del staff- Kaulitz entramos en vivo en 10 minutos!!- después se escuchan los pasos alejándose de la persona que les indico que se acababa el momento intimo con otras palabras

Bueno vamos- comenta alegre Bill y cuando se acerca a la puerta donde está su hermano recargado se le queda mirando al ver que no hace ningún movimiento por salir

Y si simplemente no salimos- pregunta de pronto y le mira a los ojos por un momento, no por eso el menor deja de notar el brillo particular que tienen

Qué? Ahora que te sucede Tom?- sabia que le molestaba al mayor las entrevistas en vivo pero de eso a de plano no ir, si era raro por no decir ilógico

dime Bill- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el amplio sillón que estaba pegado a la pared, algo viejo pero cómodo a simple vista y se paro justo en medio de este, estaba a punto de hacer algo catastrófico a nivel profesional si es que Bill accedía pero sinceramente por el único que lo sentía era por Dave, eso le acarrearía horas infinitas de papeleo, Georg y Gustav igual no querían salir y después de meses de saber de su relación seguramente solo se sonreirían mutuamente y después seguro se iban al hotel a tomar un breve y bien merecido descanso, así que ahora le haría ver a Bill que no siempre es bueno hablar por hablar, no al menos cuando se trataba de ellos mismos

_Si me recuesto aquí, si tan solo me recuesto aquí, te recostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?- _le dijo firme y se sentó ante la mirada sorprendida de su gemelo

Pero QUE!?- respondió el otro con la boca abierta, esto definitivamente era una broma no??- tomi pero que estás diciendo, salimos en vivo dentro de 5 minutos!!

Una vez dijiste que morirías por mí, que estarías a mi lado si decidiera dejar todo atrás -le dijo serenamente, no es que le gustaran las pruebas de amor, pero le gustaría saberlo- sabes muy bien que yo lo haría, que tiene esto de diferente?

Tom, nos están esperando-dijo pacientemente- no podemos dejar a todo el mundo plantado así como así entiende que…

Bill- le interrumpió- solo lo preguntare una vez mas- le miro a los ojos- si me recuesto aquí, te recostarías conmigo y olvidarías el mundo?,

Bill se quedo callado, wow, Tom sin duda alguna lo conocía, si un día le hubiera llegado y le hubiera propuesto un pacto suicida no se lo pensaba, pero esto, dejar a todo el mundo plantado, literal, ganarse una fama de poco profesionales y todo lo que conllevaba y después? Después del momento romántico y pasional?? Que venía??

- Kaulitz a escena en 3 min- empezaron a tocar la puerta trancada antes por Tom- que hacen!? Dense prisa-miro fijamente a Tom, enfrente la persona que mas amaba del planeta, al otro lado de la puerta, el sueño de toda su vida… la decisión estaba tomada

Tom- dijo con serenidad

Dime- respondió

Que acaso no sabes cuánto te amo??- diciendo sonrió de nuevo y camino los pocos pasos que los separaban, se sentó junto a él recostando su cabeza en su pecho haciendo que ambos quedaran acostados sobre el sillón el menor sobre el guitarrista, que viniera el apocalipsis del mundo, eso no cambiaria que Tom lo era todo para el

Si, lo sé- le dijo respondiendo la sonrisa cuando el moreno alzo la mirada para alcanzar la mirada del mayor- pero simplemente quiero estar contigo, así- el menor sonrió de nuevo, ahora de felicidad

Tom Bill!!- otra voz, ahora era el asistente de Dave- salgan ahora mismo de ahí!! Es un programa en vivo Que demonios pasa abran!!- y siguió tocando fuertemente la puerta

Pobre Dave- dijo el menor- esperemos solo nos mate rápido- dijo de broma Bill

Si- respondió el mayor pasando un brazo por los hombros de su igual

Habrá que mandarle flores o algo- los golpes empezaron a hacerse mas fuerte mientras el menor cerraba los ojos en el pecho de su hermano

Oye- le dijo el de rastas al moreno antes de que se durmiera y le ofreció un audífono- quieres escuchar una linda canción??

A ver…- empezaron los acordes de la canción mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía las manos de su hermano acariciándole el cabello- se oye bien…

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**FIN**

Espero les haya gustado, aunque no lo crean me esfroze y bueno si es asi les agradeceria muxo que me dejaran un review, aunke sea de 5 palabras pero realmente me emocionan y gustan muxo x3 y no les kita nada de tiempo n.n

grax de nuevo!! nos vemos byebye!!


End file.
